Fuerza mental
by BeLenCitta
Summary: Era claro que ella no era Michonne, no era Carol y tampoco Maggie. Ella era Beth Greene y era la persona más fuerte que Daryl haya tenido el gusto de conocer. DRABLE.


_¡**H**ola, chicos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que muy bien, como yo. La cosa es que hoy les traigo un pequeño Drable de TWD, más específicamente, de Daryl y Beth. _

_Me encanta esta pareja y sé que tengo que actualizar "Querido diario", pero tuve este flash de inspiración antes de ir a Boxeo y bueno... No podía dejarlo así. Probablemente mi entrenador me mate :P_

_En fin, vamos a las formalidades:_

_**Summary**: Beth no era Michonne, no era Carol y tampoco Maggie. Ella era Beth Greene y era la persona más fuerte que Daryl haya tenido el placer de conocer._

_**Disclaimer**: Los personajes y Lugares no son míos. No lucro con esto, sin embargo, el fic sí es de mi autoría. _

_**Dedicatoria**: A mi hija que está durmiendo arriba mío. Quiero avisar que me está costando bastante escribir esto con una mano :P Pero bueno, la amo._

_Y a todos mis lectores, también. Los amo._

* * *

**Fuerza mental.**

**By: _Bel._**

La observó detrás del marco de aquella casa funeraria y simplemente se quedó allí, estático.

Aquella chica era increíble y mucho más fuerte que cualquiera, ahora lo entendía. Seguramente que ella no era Michonne, no era Carol y tampoco Maggie. Ella era, simplemente, ella. Era Beth y era una persona fuerte.

Probablemente no era su fortaleza física lo que llamaba la atención, de hecho, físicamente no era la mejor sobreviviente, pero lo que más admiraba Daryl de ella era su fortaleza emocional.

Mentalmente había que ser muy fuerte para lograr sobrevivir en un mundo como aquél sin sentir ese fuerte impulso de tirar la toalla. Él podía ser fuerte, podía matar caminantes con los ojos cerrados y podía rastrear cualquier cosa pero mentalmente era débil, o al menos eso creía. Él ya no confiaba en nadie, todo aquél que respirara era un enemigo y alguien a quien acabar. Ya no creía en una vida feliz después de todo ese caos, ya no se podía volver de todo eso. Él no vivía, Daryl simplemente se esforzaba por existir.

Pero Beth no era así y por eso la observaba tan atentamente mientras tocaba aquella dulce canción en el piano del lugar. Ella aún creía en la gente, aún tenía aquella cegadora luz irradiando de su cuerpo. Aún sonreía y no quería simplemente existir, ella ansiaba vivir. Beth Greene aún tenía la esperanza de volver a tener una vida normal, de poder volver de todo aquello.

Y por eso la rubia era digna de toda su admiración. Porque demostraba a todos que no solo con la fuerza física se podía subsistir en aquél mundo. La fuerza mental era tan importante como la corporal e incluso más. Y se arrepentía de haber pensado como pensaba de ella en el pasado. Se arrepentía de haber pensado que ella no sobreviviría, que ella no tenía con qué.

La jovencita le demostró que sí tenía con qué. Mentalmente era la persona más fuerte que hubiera conocido y, para todo lo demás, siempre lo tendría a él.

Y le encantaba la esperanza que su canción transmitía, tan despreocupada, como si fuera de aquella casa todo fuese perfecto. Lo lamentó, pero tuvo que interrumpirla con un breve carraspeo.

Beth volteó y lo observó con aquellos ojos transparentes tan hermosos.

—Todo está bloqueado, solo pueden entrar por la puerta principal —dijo Daryl mientras dejaba descansar su ballesta en uno de los sillones del lugar.

La chica solo sonrió, demostrando que había escuchado atentamente y se puso a jugar con sus pies en el aire. Pronto, una sonrisa de oreja a oreja invadió el rostro de la rubia no creyendo lo que sus ojos veían.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó con una carcajada.

—Es la cama más cómoda que he tenido en mucho tiempo —contestó el hombre mientras se acomodaba en un ataúd abierto y vacío.

—¿De verdad? —dijo Beth. Era conciente de que en aquellos tiempos había pocas inhibiciones, ya no era lo que fue, pero ¿en un ataúd?

—No bromeo —respondió Daryl con una sonrisa. No eran propias las sonrisas en él pero, en aquél tiempo que pasó con Beth había aprendido que no estaba mal sonreír de vez en cuando; eso no quitaba el hecho de que el mundo era una mierda pero, al menos, ayudaba un poco a mantener la calma ante la adversidad.

La chica devolvió la sonrisa, en ella sí eran comunes. Miró sus pies y comenzó a moverlos, estaba algo aburrida y no tenía deseos de dormir. Daryl siempre era el que vigilaba así que le parecía justo que ella vigilara esa vez, después de todo el pobre hombre merecía dormir algo.

—¿Por qué no sigues tocando? —susurró Daryl desde aquella cama improvisada— Toca un poco más, sigue cantando.

—Creí que odiabas mi canto —comentó Beth en un susurro mientras miraba al hombre fijamente a los ojos.

—Bueno, no hay rocolas así que… —y era raro ver a Daryl bromeando o siendo sarcástico. Era tan extraño que a Beth se le iluminaron los ojos y sonrió tiernamente. Se dio media vuelta en el asiento y comenzó nuevamente con su dulce canción.

Y Daryl la miró acostado en el ataúd pensando una y otra vez en qué demonios estaba haciendo. Poco a poco, debía admitirlo, aquella chiquilla se estaba colando en su corazón… ¡Por qué mentir! Beth Greene ya se había colado y él no había hecho nada por evitarlo.

El hombre se preguntaba si estaba bien o mal. Su conclusión fue que estaba mal: Él la doblaba en edad y era el ser más oscuro que había conocido. Ella, joven, hermosa, pura. Él, simple y llanamente, un monstruo. Pero, en aquél momento y por alguna extraña razon, poco le importaba. Y siempre pensó que él era quien protegía a Beth pero en ese momento ya no estaba tan seguro. Ella cuidaba de él, ella lo había salvado con su fantástica y admirable fuerza mental.

* * *

_¿Y? ¿Lindo drable? Espero que les haya gustado a los que hayan leído (Mejor dicho, vayan a leer)._

_Un besito y, si tienen dudas o comentarios, ya saben, los reviews son bastante económicos :D_

_Bel _


End file.
